Wrong number?
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Furihata hanya iseng mengubah angka belakang pada salah satu nomor yang ada dikontak ponselnya. Tapi ia justru menghubungi orang yang salah? Bagaimana nasibnya?


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**AkaFuri drabble by d'Rythem24**

* * *

Furihata Kouki menghembuskan nafas lesu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Dia bosan.

Diliriknya layar ponsel yang saat ini menunjukan pukul 3.26 sore. Itu artinya sudah 2 jam Furihata duduk dihamparan rumput luas di tepi sungai ini.

Digerakannya jari jemari tangannya pada keypad hapenya, menatap satu persatu nama yang tersimpan didaftar kontaknya. Lalu, satu ide jahil dan menggelikan menghampirinya. Tanpa melirik nama kontak siapa yang tadi nomornya dia edit dilayar dasar, dengan cepat dia mengubah angka terakhir pada nomor tersebut.

Dari +81xxxxx815, menjadi +81xxxxx804, dan segera mendialnya.

Furihata melakukan ini cuma untuk menghilangkan bosan yang melandanya, tentu saja. Mana sudi kan dia berbuat hal-yang-sungguh-kekanakan seperti ini bila hanya untuk alasan sepele? Ya, sepele... Karena Furihata kira nomor yang diubahnya secara acak itu tak dimiliki siapapun, namun—

_"Halo? Siapa ini?"_

—suara yang menjawab dari seberang sana membekukan Furihata seketika.

_"Halo? Dengan siapa aku berbicara?"_

**Klik.**

Furihata memutuskan panggilan-yang-sungguh-jahilnya itu begitu saja. Tubuhnya menggigil. Sebab, Furihata tau suara siapa itu, dan dia kenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

Keringat dingin meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya setelah dia berucap; "Mati aku,..."

* * *

**_Drrt! Drrt! _**

Getaran pada ponselnya lagi-lagi mengagetkan Furihata. Tangan gemetarannya menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja menerima pesan—

**'From: +81xxxxx804**

_Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu aku identitas aslimu, akan aku buat semua orang di Jepang mencari tau siapa kau sebenarnya.'_

—Furihata membelalakan matanya.

"Tidak!" teriaknya histeris. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Furihata menutup flip ponselnya, mengeluarkan baterainya darisana dan menjongkel simcard yang digunakannya. Furihata pikir, ini lebih baik daripada harus terus-terusan mendapatkan teror tuntutan dari sosok yang berani-beraninya dengan jahil dihubunginya kemarin sore.

Ya, dia pikir...lebih baik seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

Pemuda bermanik aqumarine itu sedikit mengernyit, dia menoleh pada sosok bersurai coklat yang tengah duduk bersamanya di _bench_ sekarang ini. Menilik sekali lagi pesan yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, kemudian berucap—

"Furihata-kun, untuk apa kau menghubungi Akashi-kun kemarin?"

—yang sukses membuat Furihata terlonjak hebat dan terjungkal dari _bench_.

"E-eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Furihata watados ketika ia baru saja berdiri, gugup. Kuroko menunjukan pesan yang masih terlihat dilayar ponselnya;

'**From: Akashi-kun.**

_Bagi siapapun yang mengetahui identitas dari pemilik nomor: __**+81xxxxx112**__. Harap segera laporkan padaku. _  
_Kemarin nomor ini menghubungiku, tetapi si pemilik tak mau membuka sedikit pun identitasnya. _  
_Jadi, mohon bantuannya._'

"Itu nomormu kan, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.

Furihata tak bisa mengelak kali ini. Mulutnya menganga dan dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk rebahan di atas lantai. Lemas.

"A-apa kau sudah memberitahu Akashi tentang aku, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata, hampir mirip bisikan. Kuroko menggeleng, masih kalem di atas bench.  
"Kau ada perlu dengannya? Jika iya, aku akan—"  
"Bukan! Tidak, tidak! Aku mohon jangan berkata apapun padanya!" Furihata menggeleng kuat-kuat, tak mempedulikan kepalanya yang bergesekan dengan lantai kayu yang menjadi tempat berbaringnya saat ini.  
"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kuroko datar.  
"Kemarin aku hanya iseng,"  
"Iseng?"  
"Iya... Habisnya aku bosan, tidak tau mau melakukan apa. Jadi aku putuskan untuk asal mengedit nomor didaftar kontakku, kemudian mengubah beberapa angka terakhirnya," perjelas Furihata dengan mimik sedih.  
"Dan nomor siapa yang kau ubah, Furihata-kun?" Kuroko bertanya, mulai menanggapi serius pembicaraan ini.  
"Aku tidak tau, seingatku ujungnya 815, dan nomor Akashi—"  
"Oh, ternyata kau mengubah nomorku," sela Kuroko.  
"Eh?" Furihata melirik Kuroko, kurang paham.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, memencet keypad ponselnya beberapa kali yang sekali lagi layarnya ia tunjukan kemudian di depan mata Furihata.

'_Akashi-kun: +81xxxx8804 _  
_Aomine-kun: +81xxxx8806 _  
_Kise-kun: +81xxxx8808 _  
_Kuroko (sim): +81xxxx8815 _  
_Midorima-kun: +81xxxx8807 _  
_Momoi-san: +81xxxx8800 _  
_Murasakibara-kun: +81xxxx8805'_

"Hee?! Ja-jadi?" Furihata gelagapan.  
"Benar, Furihata-kun. Angka terakhir pada nomor-nomor kami itu merupakan nomor punggung kami ketika masih di Teikou, termasuk Momoi-san meskipun dia hanya manager. Dan semua nomor itu Akashi-kun yang memberikannya," Kuroko menerangkan detailnya. "...8 angka di depan nomor kami semua sama, Furihata-kun" lanjut Kuroko.

Furihata menghela nafas. _Andai saja aku mengubahnya ke 800_. Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'**From: +81xxxxx112.**

_Maaf, saldoku baru aku isi lagi. Namaku Fukuoka Hatari, dan kemarin aku salah sambung. Mohon maklumi._'

Manik dwiwarna itu berkilatan selesainya ia membaca pesan yang terpampang jelas dilayar ponselnya. Menyeringai, setelah itu menutup flipnya.

"Kau pembohong yang sangat bodoh, Furihata Kouki."

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
